Communications headsets are used in a wide range of applications. A microphone boom is often used to place an acoustic sensing point near the user's mouth. In some designs, the microphone boom is adjustable so the user can position the acoustic sensing point as desired. However, conventional adjustable microphone booms capable of providing a consistent, reliable, and controlled torque are difficult to manufacture, as precise sizing and assembly of the device components are required. As a result, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses for adjustable microphone booms.